Where does it all go?
by alittlefaithinme2
Summary: What if Sonny had a secret past that has to do with hospitals and doctors and a rare disease? What if someone found out? And who is the little girl who loves Sonny so much? Based off of the Grey's Anatomy with Demi Lovato.
1. Diagnosis to be with Chad

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Sonny with a Chance or Grey's Anatomy. **_

I was running.

I didn't know where I was but it was dark.

I couldn't remember why I was running or where I was going so I just kept on running.

I could here voices all around me and they were caving in.

They wouldn't stop following me.

I couldn't see them but then again I couldn't see anything.

I kept running for what seemed like hours until the voices stopped.

It was completely silent; the only thing I could here was my heart beating and me breathing.

I looked down to see something shining in my hand.

It was a knife.

It was the only thing that I could see.

I didn't remember holding a knife or grabbing one.

It was just there.

All of a sudden I was on the cold ground.

I didn't remember falling.

The voices were back whispering to me and I could hear foot steps coming closer.

I looked at the knife which was now covered in blood.

I suddenly felt a pain in my chest. I touched it and felt warm liquid coming from a gash in my stomach.

The foot steps came closer and louder and the voices got louder, too.

I started breathing harder as I became more scared.

I still couldn't see anything.

My chest hurt and I could feel the blood covering most of my body and pooling around me.

My chest felt like it was going to explode.

The foot steps were right in front of me and the voices were screaming in my ears.

I could see a figure leaning over me when…

"RINGGG RINGGG."

I shot up in bed.

This was the 6th time I had that dream this month.

I was breathing hard and sweat was poring down my face.

I turned my alarm off and turned the radio on.

Weightless by All Time Low was just staring. I got dressed and started getting ready for just another day at Condor Studios.

I had to take a shower to get all the sweat off.

I guess sweat is better that blood, right?

I hate having that dream over and over again.

It's always starts out with me running and then me getting hurt in some way.

But I never had that dream with the guy who was walking towards me. It was creepy.

I always here those voices but I can never understand what there saying.

Or maybe I do and I just forget it when I wake up.

I herd that that can happen when you sleep good, but I having a nightmare every night for the past month isn't really sleeping well in my book.

I was just about to leave the door and go to Condor Studios. I marked off July 6th on the calendar.

The day I found out and was cured from Superior Canal Dehiscence Syndrome 2 years ago.

The day where I found out I wasn't schizophrenic.

The day I finally knew that I could be a normal person.

The day my life finally changed.

_**So here is the fist chapter. Not to great but what ever.**_


	2. Sandy Beach

_**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC or Grey's Anatomy **_

_**Thank you to purple dynamite and Rockcandy775! You da bomb! **___

When I got to the studio, the first thing that I did was go eat breakfast.

I love eating breakfast in at the studio because that's the only time that they serve good food.

Only the So Random! cast and the Mackenzie Falls cast ate breakfast so it was quiet and it was also kind of dark because it was only 6 in the morning.

There was supposed to be a meeting after breakfast for both of our casts. Great, more time with Chad, NOT!

I was walking over to my table when Skylar farted right by me.

"Sonny, that's so gross, go change your underwear!" He said.

I gave him a glare.

_**Later**_

I sat by Tawni at the meeting.

Marshall and the Mackenzie Falls producer, Marco, were waiting for all of us to shut up.

As soon as we did, Chad walked in.

"CDC in the house!" He said, knocking over a lamp and breaking it. He came and sat next to me. I groaned.

"Aw, Sonny, don't be jealous of my hotness!" He said. I just rolled my eyes.

Marshall started to talk. "Okay, every year 2 shows get chosen to work somewhere where people need help once a week for 2 months. This year it is obviously you guys. This is also a bonding trip. One So Random! cast mate is going to be paired with one Mackenzie palls cast mate." Marshall explained.

Marshall signaled for Marco to take it away. "Marco."

"Polo" some random person said.

"Um, anyways, so Tawni will be paired with Portlyn and they will be at Church West Hospital. Zora and Marta will be going to the Ronald McDonald hospital for kids. Nico and Ferguson will be going to Mr. Happy's Mental home. Skyler and Grady will be going there also. Chastity will be going with Tawni and Portlyn. Sonny and Chad will be going to Sandy Beach Mental home." Marco said.

"What, I have to be stuck with him/her?" Chad and I said at the same time.

""Yes, and you better get along! Do it for the children" Marco said.

_**The Next Day**_

I was getting ready to go with Chad to Sandy Beach. Today was going to be hell, no doubt about it.

I had that dream again last night and I woke up screaming.

Luckily my mom already went to work.

**%^&**&^*&$^&)*()*^*&^$%^$#*&^(&%(**

When Chad and I arrived at Sandy Beach a flashback hit me.

It was a flashback about Danvers State Hospital, another mental home.

I remember it like it was only last month, even though I checked out around 2 years ago.

I was number unlucky 3.

I know the unlucky number was 13 but just being there was bad enough.

The food was always cold and mushy and gross.

I remember my room.

I was alone in it.

There was a bed with a pillow and blanket.

There was a toilet and a sink in the dark corner.

All of my belongings were locked up in a cupboard somewhere.

Some of the rooms didn't even have doors.

The people that they feared were going to hurt someone had doors to their rooms.

Mine did.

It was the most horrible thing in the world.

And the worst part was that everyone thought that I was crazy.

"Hello? Sonny? Anyone there?" Chad said to me while waving his hand in my face, snapping me back into reality.

"Um, Yeah, sorry lets go." I said as we walked into the doors together.

The receptionists looked up at us. Her eyes got big and she smiled. She was pretty young, maybe in her early 20s. She had brown eyes and blonde hair that was a little past her shoulders.

"Chad! Sonny! I'm so glad you're here! I'm a huge fan of your shows! Come with me!"

I looked up at Chad who looked annoyed by another fan but I was pleased.

The receptionist led us down a long hall with door-less rooms. They were all empty. They were way brighter room than what I was used to.

We finally got to a big room. The walls were white and there were paintings of fish on them.

It smelt like a hospital.

There were about 10 kids in the room.

"These are some of our kids we have here." She introduced all 10 of them starting with a blonde girl named Erin who had an eating disorder and ended with a black girl named Chante who had that itch that wasn't really there and was itched until she bled.

Chad was reading a story to them called George and Martha which was about some hippos.

I got up, whispered in his ear that I was going to the bathroom, and left to go explore.

I walked past the bathroom and went down a darker hall.

It was kind of scary but to me it was like my second home.

And that's what scared me the most.

These rooms had doors. They were darker and less cheerful. There were lights but they were dim.

I suddenly herd voices. It wasn't like my dream though, I could actually understand what they were saying.

"I don't understand why we can't get her help! She just needs some more testing." A woman's voice said.

"Because, honey, we are running out of money! And how much more torture can she go through?" A man said.

That led me to another flashback. It was the day I was diagnosed and cured from Superior Canal Dehiscence Syndrome. My doctor, Alex, put some weird thing that put my eyes on a screen.

He told me to pinch my nose and blow. I remember before he told me to do that, my parents were asking Alex if it was really necessary because I had already gone through enough torture. I remember screaming and throwing off the eye thing and my dad yelling at Alex.

I loved Alex.

He never gave up on me.

He even saved my life when I was going to stab myself in the heart and kill myself because I thought I was crazy and no one ever seemed to believe what I was going through.

But Alex knew that I wasn't crazy. He was the only one. And that's why I love him.

My flashback was interrupted by someone tugging on my jeans.

I looked down and saw a little girl around 8.

"Hi!" I said to her. She just looked down at her feet. She had long brown hair. It reminded me of mine when I got locked up in here when I was 10.

I didn't want to remember so I bent down on my knees in front of her.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Maddie." She whispered to me.

And then she looked up.

I stifled a gasp. She had scars all around her big brown eyes and I knew why.

She had tried to scratch her eyes out.

Just like I had.

I tried not to stare and so I stared talking. "I'm Sonny!" I said to the little girl and smiled.

"I know." She said. "I used to watch your show until mommy and daddy put me in here."

"Oh…" I said, holding back tears. I tried to change the subject.

"Umm…do you hear those people yelling at each other about some girl." I said.

I would of called them crazy but I don't call anyone crazy.

Not after lying in a hospital bed and sitting in an asylum for hours reminding my self out loud that I'm not crazy.

"Those guys are my mommy and daddy and they are fighting if they want to get me out of here and into the hospital or not." Maddie told me quietly. 'Good thing I didn't say crazy' I thought.

"Why are you here sweetie?" I asked her with sympathy.

"I hear voices that aren't there." She said. I smiled and decided to tell her about me.

"You know, I used to live in one of these places. I lived in Danvers State Hospital for hearing the voices in my head. I went into a regular hospital when I was 16. I always thought I was crazy, but I really wasn't. And now I'm on my favorite t.v. show. It's amazing what things can happen when you never stop believing. I had a doctor that never gave up one me." I told her while trying not to cry about my past.

"Do you think that someday I will be all better?" She asked with hope in her voice.

That made me sad because a mostly everyone dies with schizophrenia. My dad's dad died with it when he was only eight.

"Um, well you just always have to believe and amazing things can happen." I told her. She smiled at me.

"Thank you!" She said and walked off.

But she turned around when she was about 5 feet away from me.

"Will I ever see you again?" She asked.

"I hope so!" I said. She smiled again and walked off to where her parents were fighting.

This girl was just like me, but she might die being crazy.

But Alex taught me something.

Never give up on someone, no matter who they are.

I was going to come see her every week I came to Sandy Beach.

I did get some time away from Chad today.

I looked at my watch and realized that I was already gone for 30 minutes. That's kind of a long bathroom break.

I ran back past the bathrooms and to the white room with the fish paintings and sat right next to Chad who was just finishing another book.

**#&^%(&*_(*^&*^$#$#&^(*^&^$%$#&^**

Chad was driving me back to my apartment after we left Sandy Beach.

"So, how was your half hour bathroom break?" Chad accused.

"Awesome!" I said and rolled my eyes.

"Really, where did you go?" He asked.

'Pushy' I thought.

"I couldn't find the bathroom." I lied.

"Aw, well next time we can ask for a map." He said like he was talking to a 5 year old.

The rest of the ride was silent.

I thought of something Alex told me the last time I saw him.

"Ask most people what they want out of life and the answers simple; to be happy"

And from that day, that saying was my motto.


End file.
